


His Grace and Your Grace Felt Like the Same Thing to Me

by aitoheiwa



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitoheiwa/pseuds/aitoheiwa
Summary: No one knows Lucas better than Jack, except his catcher.
Relationships: Lucas Giolito/Jack Flaherty, Lucas Giolito/Jack Flaherty/James McCann, Lucas Giolito/James McCann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: MLB Exchange 2019





	His Grace and Your Grace Felt Like the Same Thing to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualtaracole (freaking_intelligent_fangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaking_intelligent_fangirl/gifts).



> Title from “Sinning with You” by Sam Hunt. Sorry about the mild blasphemy.

It’s February and Jack’s mad at the weather.

LA is dealing with its usual fake spring where the weather warms up just enough to make you realize full summer is closer than you think, and it feels like a personal attack that it isn't gray and mopey to match his mood. It’s hard to sulk when it’s 65 and sunny, and sulking is entirely appropriate when you’re about to be separated from your boyfriend for months. And besides, 23 is fully still young enough to regress to his teenage moodiness.

Just as he’s lowering himself further into his own personal pit of despair, strong arms wrap around him to haul him up again, a familiar scruffy cheek pressing against his.

“Babe, it’s going to be fine.” Jack feels Lucas’ voice as much as he hears it, finally letting himself relax back against his chest.

“You interrupted my sulking.” His voice is lighter now, his commitment to being miserable about the whole situation fading as long as Lucas is close.

“I promise, it’s going to be fine. We have our calendar all planned out, and you’ll be busy making fun of Bader’s outfits. Just try not to worry too much. Hashtag don’t think, right?”

Jack rolls his eyes and groans audibly. “You are the least cool person I know. Why do I love you?”

Lucas grins, his near-smirk covering up the softness he reserves for Jack. “Not a clue, kid. But I’m grateful that you do.”

Jack leans into him closer and kisses Lucas until he needs to breathe, long fingers wound in Lucas’ unruly mop of curls anchoring them together. When Jack finally breaks the silence, it’s in a low, private voice nearly against Lucas’ skin. “Don’t be grateful, just keep deserving me.”

——

It’s July and Lucas is more excited to be in Cleveland than should be normal.

Except he’s not just in Cleveland for another sweaty mid-season series that will blend into so many others. It’s the All-Star Game and he’s here. He’s here with James, who didn’t look at him like he was damaged goods the first time they met as teammates, who didn’t look at him like he needed to be saved when he walked in on a FaceTime call with Jack despite the heavy cross he wore, who didn’t look at him like he was anything but who he is even when he pitched like the ace two teams and counting expected him to be. Somehow James just always looks at him like he’s good enough just by virtue of existing, which Lucas rationalizes as the luxury of a team unburdened by expectations.

He’s here with James, and he had always imagined being here with Jack, the way you imagine winning the World Series in your backyard and the way he imagined kissing Jack on the beach at sunset before he did it once, twice, a hundred times. Jack’s not here, but James is, and it’s different but just as good. Almost as good.

And then Jack is here. Lucas hears a familiar laugh behind him in the hotel, two in fact, and when he turns, there he is. Close cropped hair and outfit Lucas wouldn’t wear in a million years but that somehow looks perfect and smile that crinkles around his eyes and lifts the apples of his cheeks to layer softness over strong features. For the first time in what suddenly feels like too long Lucas wraps his arms around Jack, hugging him for long enough it was almost too much but not enough he couldn’t handwave away as missing an old, dear friend. After the breathless hellos and exclamations — “what are you doing here?” “I’m so glad you came” “I missed you” “I missed you” “I really missed you” — Lucas finally notices it had been James who had found Jack first. James who is now standing aside sheepishly, not wanting to interrupt.

“James, I see you met Jack! I don’t know where I’d be without either of you.” Lucas smiles, feeling safe and comforted standing there with these two who hold his world together in their different ways.

Jack squares his shoulders and smiles, nodding and reaching to squeeze Lucas’ arm. “I’m glad someone is taking care of you when I’m not there, and apparently it’s working.”

Lucas and Jack leave James in the hotel lobby, promising to meet for breakfast the next morning as they head off together, Lucas’ arm around Jack’s shoulders and heads bent together as they chatter.

The next morning comes and they sit in a comfortable diner a quick walk away from the hotel, avoiding the chaos of too many people they know in the hotel restaurant and the scourge of one more buffet steam table breakfast. James is doing his best to ignore the still blooming hickey on Jack’s neck, the knowing smile on Lucas’ face, the scratches on his shoulder that James shouldn’t notice anyway because it’s only visible when Lucas stretches and his shirt shifts and the collar edges open.

They eat companionably, and it’s only when Lucas steps away from the table for a moment that James sees how young Jack is, his youth written on his face in the way it’s suddenly obvious how much it took for him to surprise Lucas, to risk infringing on this special moment that isn’t his.

“He loves the hell out of you, you know.”

The words make Jack blink, nodding finally after a moment. “I know.”

James nods back, not so convinced he does. “I’m sure it must be hard for you guys, but I just thought you should know that. He loves you, I can see it clear as day and he can’t bullshit me. And you should be here, on your own merits and because you should be here for him.”

Jack doesn’t have time to respond before Lucas returns to the table. He nods and offers James a smile, taking Lucas’ hand for a moment as they stand up and head back onto the street.

James still isn’t sure why he had to say all of that, but he’s glad he did.

——

It’s December and Lucas hears Jack and James laughing in the living room as he piles brownies on a plate and balances bottles in his other hand.

“I know you really leaned into the redneck thing but no one who grew up here should own that much camo.” Jack is laughing as he talks, grinning at Lucas as he reaches to take a bottle from his outstretched hand.

“I grew up in unincorporated county!”

“Yeah, Santa Barbara, not Inyo or something.” Lucas chimes in as he settles into the couch with them.

James rolls his eyes teasingly and flicks a brownie crumb at Jack. “Will you look what you started?”

Jack winks as he leans over to kiss James unexpectedly before leaning back against Lucas’ warm chest. “I start a lot of things and I haven’t heard you complain.”

James can’t help but blush faintly, the other two laughing and teasing as Jack stretches his legs across James’ lap, his head settling against Lucas’ thigh.

It’s December, and it’s good to be home.


End file.
